


Redeem for Rest

by tovkoi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Ignis Scientia Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis is the best undercover wingman, Promnis Week Aug 2020, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flirting thru text, let the man rest, once again if you squint, seriously this will give you cavities, the angst is only there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tovkoi/pseuds/tovkoi
Summary: Wary eyes glance over the makeshift coupon in his hand, turning it between his fingers as if to check the writing on it hadn’t changed. ‘This is redeemable for 1 whole day off for Iggy Scientia!’“It won’t bite you, I promise!” Prompto said quickly, chewing his bottom lip as he glanced between the coupon and Ignis.This has to work.-Aka Ignis is overworking himself and needs a break. So Prompto takes it upon himself to find a solution (with some help) and they both somehow come out happier in the end.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Operation: 'Ebony' underway!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there y'all! I can't believe I FINALLY managed to scrap this up for Promnis Day/Week... been working on this number since Feb (before quarantine, so you can see why it's been so long lol)
> 
> I’ve written on this fic during some pretty bad points of this year, so it’s become sort of a self indulgent piece oops-  
> Originally it was going to be just a one-shot and barely 2k words but,, HERE WE ARE woOooooo
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy <3
> 
> Check me out on twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/tovkoi  
> I have commissions open ;3

Wary eyes glance over the makeshift coupon in his hand, turning it between his fingers as if to check the writing on it hadn’t changed.

_ ‘This is redeemable for 1 whole day off for Iggy Scientia!’  _

“It won’t bite you, I promise!” Prompto said quickly, chewing his bottom lip as he glanced between the coupon and Ignis.  _ This has to work _ , he thought, and adjusted the grip on his school bag. Ignis had been dutifully waiting on Noctis at his usual spot outside of the second building. Which also happened to be close to Prompto's last class of the day, and thus giving him a second alone with Ignis to implement his plan. 

It had taken a few weeks to notice (He liked to believe he was an expert at observing people but..oops.) the dark circles behind those glasses, hair down more than up anymore, and the stack of papers that seemed practically superglued to his hands. What really took the cake was the ebony addiction that tripled in daily consumption, and that was just the amount that he saw when over at Noctis’ apartment or the occasional study session. Sure, Prompto saw a can in the cup holder when he hitched rides in the mornings when his legs were sore. But now the poor retainer never went without it in an appearance. 

Even now, while his left hand held the makeshift coupon, Ignis’ right was occupied by at  _ least _ the third ebony of the day.

When he started noticing these little signs of Ignis slipping out of his usual habits and routine, Prompto started to investigate. Asking around, he found that sure enough, his friend just has too much on his plate and is beginning to compensate for it by overworking and cutting corners on his own wellbeing. 

It took a bit of brainstorming a plan, but he’s confident that it could work if a certain retainer agrees. Not to mention he had some help to ensure that Ignis wouldn’t be able to refuse.

“Prompto,” Ignis began, skimming the words one more time and looking up to only be met with violet-hued puppy eyes. “As much as I appreciate this, it’s my duty-”

“Ah ah ah- I’ll stop you right there. I’ve already got a plan made!” Prompto interrupted with a grin that could blind Bahamut. Ignis, raising a brow, made a noise in questioning. Now he had his attention!  _ Hmm.. his hair looks nice down though.  _

“You do?”

“Absolutely! I bet on a chocobo’s butt.” Prompto raised a mock three-finger salute.

This made the man crack a smile, exhaling in the form of a quiet laugh.  _ Score!  _

“Perhaps I could have a modest amount of faith,” Ignis pulled his vest, slipping the coupon into a hidden pocket carefully. He seemed content with Prompto’s enthusiasm and that meant a winning chance in operation ‘Ebony’. “This shall be a change of pace.” 

Pausing, Prompto tore his eyes from the other students walking towards the crosswalk.  _ Wait a second-  _ He tilted his head, squinting his eyes accusingly. “You’ve never had a day off in your life… have you?” 

“Well- technically, yes.” 

“If it’s a technicality, then ya gotta’ redeem this. Prince’s orders!” Prompto beamed with victory crossing his features, answering himself before Ignis could even blink, “that’s right, I pulled the best friend card. You’re welcome.” 

“If I must,” He sighed, adjusting his glasses as footsteps approached and Noctis entered their field of vision. “though I insist on choosing the day, for scheduling sake.” 

“Deal.”

_ He’s gonna rest up to the max if I have anything to do with it! _

Turns out, Ignis chose a Saturday where Noctis had no school or even Citadel obligations. Just casual training with Gladio and a study session. Which he could definitely handle taking care of, no sweat! 

Prompto had been hoping that Ignis would let him take care of a busier day, but the fact he gave up any day to take a break is a miracle. 

He woke up at 7 am sharp that morning, skipping a morning run in an effort to be on time or even early to hopefully impress Ignis. If he showed up a significant amount earlier than needed, maybe the workaholic would feel more at ease in handing over the reins. 

One could only hope as he stepped out of the elevator and bound down the hall to Noct’s apartment. Prompto had tried insisting on meeting Ignis at his own apartment so he could start the day off immediately but to no avail. 

After a quick 3-knock rhythm to alert the advisor that it was him at the door, he headed inside.  _ No need to push when I already got him practically handing over his job for the day _ , Prompto thought and gave himself a nod of approval. 

Ignis greeted him at the entryway before he could take his sneakers off, holding a binder that he kept rubbing the front of. Though, Prompto needed to pick his jaw up off the floor first if he was going to answer.

Upon having a day off, Ignis must’ve put extra oomph into his chosen outfit. Striped button-down shirt with  _ suspenders?! Oh, fu-  _ and casual slacks, hair up for the first time in a week!

_ Holy six, when has Iggy looked this good- _

_ Wait, why am I acting so thirsty? _

“Good morning, Prompto. I prepared his highness’ schedule for the day. He has no obligations at the Citadel or-”

Quickly swallowing, Prompto focused back on yanking his shoes off while he listened. Note to self, take a cold shower when possible to cleanse  _ those _ thoughts. 

“Y-yeah, no worries Igster! We went through this by text and everything, remember?” He finally shuffled by Ignis, taking the binder as it was offered and moving further into the apartment. He started flipping through it, face a little hot. 

“My apologies.” 

Ignis then continued awkwardly standing by the doorway, glancing between his shoes and Prompto. Noticing Ignis hasn’t left just yet, he sat the open binder down on the dining table and concentrated his attention back to mushing the man out the door to enjoy his day.

“Ok buddy, you’ll be gray by 23 if you don’t go now-” Prompto exclaimed, making ‘shoo’ gestures as he moved towards Ignis. “And don’t you dare check-in! You’re officially on ‘Day Off Lockdown’.” 

“Oh- indeed. Yes,” This seemed to jumpstart the man into slipping out of the house shoes and into his Oxfords. Prompto crossed his arms satisfactorily, a small smile slipping on his face as Ignis straightened back up while smoothing his shirt down.

“I must ask-“

“Nope.”

“I left ingredients in the-“

“-fridge, got it.”

“Prompto,” 

“Ignis.” 

Sighing, Ignis opened his mouth again to speak but Prompto had other plans in mind. Aka, shutdown retainer anxiety,

“Come on, he’ll be fineee! Noctis can handle one day of this pleb dragging him around,” He spoke before the other could stall any longer, amusement streaking his words. “Besides, I got some practice from going to the arcade with Prince grumpy.”

Ignis seemed to be in thought for a moment before he gave a soft nod. He then reached out to Prompto’s surprise, moving a piece of hair behind his left ear. “Apologies, that particular piece was stubborn.”

_ Oh. So that’s how it feels, _

“Many thanks for your efforts, Prompto. I do hold an amount of trust in you, I assure.” 

His face was on fire, while a nervous flutter of something close to his anxiety bubbled in his chest. Though, this had to be something different from his usual spikes. Something… nice?

Ignis was now studying him, surely waiting on a response as he took in what just happened.  _ Say something quick, _

“I- uh, yeah! No prob’ uhm..” His eyes darted for any excuse to get Ignis to leave as fast as possible.  _ His bag, bingo! _

Grabbing Ignis’ bag that sat by the door, Prompto cleared his throat, “H-here don’t forget this! Can’t have you coming back for this on your day off,”

He passed the briefcase, finding that Ignis was definitely still intently watching him. Though there was curiosity in that gaze, lips curling upward. 

“I mean, not that I wouldn’t mind seeing you again n’ all but,“ Prompto couldn’t help the beginning of a ramble, hands flying and stepping backward. “you know, ya’ gotta enjoy your day and relax for once, and I doubt you’d wanna spend it around me or anything job related and-“

He stopped mid-sentence upon Ignis laughing quietly, swallowing thickly.  _ Oh man, I probably said something stupid. _

Ignis shook his head, waving his hand to the side as if he could hear his anxious thought. “I’ll take my leave with it, you have nothing to fret about,”

“Though I wouldn’t mind spending any day with you, for reference.” Ignis paused, an unreadable smile making its way as he gazed down at Prompto. Suddenly his eyes widened, “Oh! I almost forgot-” He mumbled the rest of his sentence, reaching into his pocket for the coupon that began this event.

“Here, it wouldn’t be official without the item itself wouldn't you say?” 

Prompto gingerly took the coupon from Ignis’s hand, fingertips brushing his glove. As nice as they were, he vaguely wished gloves had never been invented at that moment. “R-right!”

It wasn’t until Ignis left out the door while eating breakfast with Noctis, that it hit him. His spoon clattered into the bowl of oatmeal, hand flying to his forehead in astonishment. 

Noctis looked up mid-bite, his hand even pausing in scrolling through his Kweh feed. “You good?”

“I think that was _ flirting!” _

“Dude”


	2. Workaholic at best

Meanwhile, Ignis found himself standing in his apartment after a short car ride later. Arms crossed and teeth vaguely biting the edge of his lip, surveying the living room. Entertainment was sparse in his usual schedule, already getting the urge to check emails or sift through some recent political agendas. Did he summarize that recent report from the council yet?

Shaking his head, Ignis sat down on his lonely couch. Entertaining those worries would only lead to him stressing about what he’s currently trying to avoid. Though, in an attempt to stick to his promise of rest, he  _ did _ leave the majority of his workload in his office. So...any ideas of sneaking some casual work-related activities were useless. 

Now when was the last time this couch had been used? Last time the poor thing was touched had to be the dark ages. Ignis reached forward, swiping the surface of his coffee table with two fingers.  _ Ah, there it is.  _ A decent layer of dust now covered his fingertips, a key sign that his apartment needed cleaning. He must’ve neglected his residence in favor of keeping Noctis’ in check. A shame. Now he just  _ had  _ to fix that, didn’t he?

So the next few hours were spent on dusting, vacuuming, and generally adding that nice shine to any surface that could. By the end of it, Ignis had his sleeves rolled up and some bits of hair down.

He smacked his hands together, “A job well done!” Ignis spoke to himself, giving the area one last sweep with a satisfactory smile. At one point he had put on some music, which now Devendra Banhart drifted through the apartment; lyrics dancing with the scent of lemon from the cleaners used.

So now that he was done, that left the question of, what next? He had to admit that he was feeling quite lighter than before. It felt good to catch up on things he had deemed unimportant for the sake of ensuring Noctis was cared for.

At that moment, his stomach gave a decent-sized growl. So his next task was already chosen for him. Lunch!

There had been a new café that opened downtown recently that he had been meaning to try. To no avail due to his hellish schedule. So, with this being the best opportunity he’d have, Ignis freshened up and headed out.

The trip over was pleasant enough, just a few blocks north of where his apartment resided. He promptly ordered the special of the day and settled in the back corner of the shop. The café itself was nice, music subtly playing in the background with some couches and seats away from the order area. Plants sat in the windowsills lining the wall across from the bar, adding to the comfortable setting.

Ignis hung his jacket on the back of his chair, slipping his phone out of his back pocket as he sat. He hadn’t missed any messages, and his email laid barren. Everybody must’ve received the memo that he was taking the day off. (Like he hadn’t gone around and prepared in every way he could.)

Tapping on Prompto's contact, his fingers paused on the message bar. He didn’t want to bother the blonde, especially since they would be leaving training with Gladio around this time. It’d be lunchtime right after that, having burnt enough calories to call for a buffet type meal.

Hm… it wouldn’t hurt to just check.

-

Prompto was determined to keep to the schedule, almost to the T!

Or, at least his version. As much as he’d like to impress Ignis, the schedule he was handed turned out to be packed full of notes, tips, time slots for certain events, etc. So in the end, Noctis sat down with him and together they crafted a simple, (But waaay easier!) basic To-Do list.

To start the day, training with Gladio was at 9 am, including a hefty lunch to refuel after  _ that _ brutal beatdown. Although, the recipe Ignis left for the day seemed kind of intricate after giving it a once over. Practically causing Prompto to pull his hair out from reading all of the measurements, and he hasn't even reached the instructions yet! 

He ended up on LucisTube, marking the video of a nice lady recreating the dish for his watch later playlist. 

Noctis had been leaning over his shoulder, raising a brow as he huffed at his friend.

“Wha-” Prompto glanced from his phone to Noctis, and back. “What was that for?”

“You’re trying too hard.” 

Prompto made a noise in disagreement, flipping through the binder to avoid eye contact with his best friend. He didn’t need to know how much he craved to impress Ignis. Much less, how well this day went was riding on that exact need.

He found a study packet in the back flap of the binder, full of extra prince stuff to help Noct go through. According to the notes, which would be a piece of cake. Totally. Then he'd have to run some errands at some point, likely after lunch. Grabbing some dry cleaning and uh, grocery shopping? That he could do, he was kickass at couponing.

Last ‘Important’ time slot was dinner at 8 pm with King Regis. That was probably the thing Prompto was sweating about the most if he was being completely honest. Speaking of, why did Noct have to tell his dad,  _ the king _ , that his best friend would be coming with? It wasn’t like they hadn’t met before tonight, but  _ still _ !

Anyways, he knew Noct and Gladio wouldn’t breathe a word if he just went with the basics. They all just wanted the poor man to rest more, take care of himself, and not stress as much as he has been. Nobody was willingly going out of their way to curse the chances of Ignis letting go of his work schedule again. He was a Grade A workaholic, with that being sadly an understatement.

Speaking of, his phone sounded off with the text tone he had designated for Ignis. Noctis was wrapping up the training session with Gladio, the two chatting as they headed to the locker room connected to this particular area. The amount of Kingsglaive training areas, gym areas, and more the Citadel held were ridiculous. Well- it made sense somewhat, they had to be prepared to protect the Royal Family.

With a sigh, Prompto slipped his phone out of his hoodie pocket and tapped on the message.  _ Gods, he’s so cute when he’s worried. _

[11:48 am] iggy :p

> _ With your planning, I was able to check out a new cafe downtown.  _

A minute later.

> _ How is it going? _

Ignis’s phone dinged with several responses just as his order had been set in front of him, giving the server his thanks and quickly opening the device.

[11:51 am] Prompto

> _ nope, nice try igster!! _

_ > don’t worry, everything's fine and that’s all I’ll say _

_ > send pics ;3 _

The retainer found himself huffing at his phone before he could stop himself, staring at the screen with a frown. Though Ignis refrained himself from pushing (Wouldn’t want to make Prompto feel as if he wasn’t trusted.) and snapped an amateur photo of his order with the cafe in the background. Tapping send, the retainer set his phone down and took the first sip of his drink.

_ Delicious. _


	3. Chocobo in Love

Back to the mortified blonde who hadn’t realized he sent a winky emoticon until it was too late. Ok, don’t freak out, he probably ignored it. Wait, he already responded. Prompto tapped the notification as soon as it popped up at the top of his screen, grinning at the decent picture he received back.  _ Oh man, that place is nice!  _

[11:58am] Prompto

> _ ooooo that place is nice!! i’ve gotta take some pics there sometime _

_ > maybe if you’ll take another day off we could go _

“Whatcha doin’, blondie?” A gruff voice abruptly rang by his ear, causing Prompto to send his phone flipping out of his hands and squawking insightfully. He quickly leaned over to grab his thankfully unbroken cell, ears burning red as two voices erupted into laughter behind him. 

“ _ Dude-  _ You can’t scare me like that,” Whipping around, he faced Gladio with a half-hearted glare. “I’m sensitive, Gladio!” 

“Yeah, yeah.”

Noctis swung into Prompto’s side with his arm, wrapping it around his waist to steady himself. Peering down at the screen over his friend’s shoulder with the curiosity of a cat, he asked, “Are you texting, specs?”

“ _ No! _ ” The Prince glanced up, showing disbelief with the raise of a brow. “Ok, kinda? He just tried checking in.” 

Gladio crossed his arms, “Spill it.”

“No, no, no, and no. It’s nothing. Okay?” Prompto sidestepped out of Noctis’s grasp, to the Prince’s dismay, pocketing his phone. Ignoring the next ding in favor of boarding the train of ‘moving on to the next subject, literally anything else’. “We gotta go make lunch.”

“Hm, alright. Make sure the princess eats his greens.” Gladio uncrossed his arms, ruffling Noctis’ hair and earning an agitated groan from his highness. He moved to grab his duffel from where it lay on the table near the door as the two left.

“Ugh.”

Prompto gave a thumbs up, “You got it! See ya’ tonight.” 

The best part about the big guy is he knew when to pick and shove, but also when to back off. Prompto knew he could get squirrely, which stems from the wonderful curse of anxiety, but he appreciated the space. 

The trip back to Noctis’s apartment was underwhelming. They ended up taking the train when Noctis complained about his legs being sore from his workout. He didn’t blame him, sometimes his morning runs still affected his movement for the rest of the day. Plus, he was more than happy to share a pair of earbuds and watch a few King’s Knight videos. Occasionally Prompto would find his field of vision drifting, watching the city unfold.

Insomnia was kind of pretty when the sun rose high, the buildings reflecting the beams with ease. And if you looked closely, there was a split moment that the wall would shimmer among its place in the sky. Gentle reminder they would be safe as long as the King possessed the crystal's power. Prompto worries about his friends, and how the burden their birthright gives them would one day unfold with such nature set in stone. 

His heart clenches for the amount of stress Ignis piles on his shoulders as the years' progress. Prompto would kill to reach out and physically unfurrow Ignis’ brow when he gets that vague sorrowful look on his face with mentions of the future. He might come from an entirely different world, but he could see how they felt. How it weaves its way into their plans and view of hope. 

Prompto just wished to witness their future unravel with a happy end. If he needed to start now, by making sure a certain retainer takes care of his well being? He was already on it.

Even if Noctis just dozed off on his shoulder, for sure drooling like the classy prince he is.

Prompto switched to music, letting San Cisco complete the trip's setting. He liked taking the train, it always had him in his thoughts. Which… was sometimes good, in select times. He took a brief photo of the view from their seat, finally opening the messages to Ignis.

_ Oh. _

[12:03pm] iggy :p

> _ Perhaps I could take another day like this, especially with the promise of company _

_ > Yours specifically _

Prompto’s heart thrummed in his chest as a blushed intermingled with his freckles, staring at his phone in disbelief. Did he want to spend time with him, at a cafe, and possibly more? That was almost a set-up for a date.  _ Oh my gods what’d I get myself into? _

He sent the picture, including a bonus selfie with Noctis drooling on his shoulder as he put bunny ears behind his head in revenge. Adding that one to the secret folder of incriminating videos and awkward photos that were meme-worthy, but could get him beheaded if released to the public. 

Then he scrambled a text together as the train slowed to a stop at their station, waking the Prince up with the announcement. 

[12:26pm] Prompto

> _ took one for the team :p _

> _ and it's a date igster!!  _

Prompto pocketed his phone before he could regret that one as they ventured to the apartment. Lunch went by quickly, Prompto managing to fix the meal with minimum struggle. He sent another picture of his plate, and somehow snapped a candid of Noctis tripping over the coffee table. Which had Prompto in tears for a  _ solid _ five minutes before he could send it into their group chat.

It didn’t take much convincing for the two to take a break with some video games, hitting the afternoon hours. They didn’t get much of a chance to finish the schedule up after that when Gladio rang the phone.

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Noctis cursed into the phone and shot up from the couch, moving towards his room. He went from laying across Prompto’s lap and occasionally bumping controllers — now laced with stress as he grabbed his jacket and whatever else needed.

Prompto had caught a bit of the call before his friend moved,  _ needed.. at the Citadel? Political emergency?  _ It was only when Noctis made his way back into the living room and gave Prompto the look he needed to jump-start moving. “Shit- do we need to go now? What’s he saying?”

He raised a hand, signaling his friend to pause, “Ok, see you soon.” Noctis ended the call with a swipe, dramatically falling back on the couch as he groans, “I have to do some political bullshit, and my dad’s gonna make a public address on it.”

“Uh, alright. Is Gladio picking us up?” 

“He said he’ll be here in 10 tops.”

Prompto was already beginning to pace, chewing on his thumbnail as the gears shifted. Did this mean they needed to pull Ignis from his day off? This would be the first one he’s formally taken in who knows how long! He couldn’t ruin that for him, he’d be devastated and Ignis would never trust him again with anything,  _ ever.  _

“Prom?” The blonde stopped abruptly, eyes snapping to look at Noctis who currently seemed concerned from his position on the couch. 

“Do we have to call, Iggy? I don’t want to ruin his day.” Noctis sat up, gesturing for Prompto to sit by him. Sighing, “He needs today.” He plopped down, leaning into the Prince’s open arms for that familiar comfort. Noctis never had too much to say, but after a few years of knowing the walking anxiety ball, he knew how to keep his best friend from spiraling.

“Listen. Prom-” He paused, hand rubbing circles on Prompto’s back.

“Don’t beat yourself up. These things pop up all the time.” 

He made a disgruntled noise, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah but-”

“No buts, seriously. It sucks but you tried.” Noctis moved back, grabbing his shoulders and shifting Prompto so he had to look directly at the Prince and hopefully listen. “I know he’ll appreciate it no matter what.” 

“But-”

“No.”

“ _ Noct…” _

Noctis shook him, scrunching his nose. “I said what I said.” His phone buzzed, signaling Gladio made it in record time, a speedy shield for sure. He gave his friend one last shake before he was swatted away, both teens making a break for the door. 

“Yanno’ I hate it when you do that,” Prompto said as he tied his sneakers. They made sure to turn the console off last second, grabbing a snack for the road since they’d be skipping lunch. Maybe one of the extra staff members could bring something to them as they scrambled to get the situation under control. 

“Hm? When I’m always right?” 

“Shut up!” He laughed, shoving Noctis out the door with no real aggression. 


	4. Ain't no rest for the Scientia

They made it to the Citadel shortly after jumping into the car, Gladio making it known he has a lead foot in the car. Wherever he learned to drive like that, who knows. Prompto could swear they went through a red light or two. Rolling some stop signs, etc. Must be the stress, which hit him like a truck as soon as they entered the halls.

Glaives were bustling out of doors, orders barking left and right. Gladio stopped one for a moment, Prompto eyeing a braid in his clipped hair. He seemed cool, a naturally sarcastic voice catching his attention as they spoke quickly. Whatever he was being told must’ve not been good news, considering Gladio’s frown merely deepened as the glaive turned away with a salute.

“What’d Nyx say?” Noctis’ brows furrowed with concern, stepping forward to receive the second-hand news. “Are they deploying right now?”

“Yeah, there's a territory north of where the Nifs are sitting. It’s likely to be attacked within the night.” He sighed, turning to Prompto.

“Oh no- I don’t like that look, big guy.” 

A sinking feeling filled his gut, his chest tense with the possibility of what they had to do next. After everything he did, arranging the day and insisting it worked. _I failed._

“It’s serious or I wouldn’t, you know that.” 

Prompto nodded, gaze fixating on the floor like glue, trying to mask his disappointment. He wasn’t doing a great job, by the sounds of it. Gladio even used a softer tone, one you’d miss if you weren’t looking for it. Ignis was going to be so upset, not to mention _tired_. 

“M’ sorry, blondie,” Gladio mumbled, turning away to make the call. Noctis had moved to stand beside his friend, laying a hand on his shoulder. Prompto didn’t know what he’d do without his grumpy pillar of comfort.

By the time Ignis had made it, they were halfway through coaching Noctis on his position in the address. The retainer had burst into the spare meeting room, all determination and ready for anything behind the door. Prompto shrunk back before he could be entirely noticed, sitting in the corner while he fiddled with the chocobo case on his phone. He was already dreading the future interaction with Ignis. What would he even say? ‘Sorry I gave you a day off and ruined it before it could reach dinner.’

“Apologies for the delay. If you’d kindly fill me in on the situation?” Ignis said, grabbing a copy of the address from Gladio as he began to explain. King Regis was to make a public address, stating the Kingsglaive were being sent out to defend the territory, and wishing prayers to the soldiers. Noctis turned to look at Prompto from across the room, making faces until he finally caught his eye. 

Prompto meekly smiled and gave the Prince a thumbs up. It would be ok, technically it wasn't his fault. He snuck a look at Ignis, already praying to any of the six that would hear him. That maybe, Ignis wouldn't be upset at him. That he still had a chance to possibly go to that cafe with the retainer. 

Somebody must’ve been listening, for that moment Ignis’ emerald gaze locked with his cloudy violet. There wasn’t any hate in the look that Prompto could read — however brief they made eye contact. He could’ve sworn there was a smile and, something more. 

“Alright, let’s get Princess dressed up so we can get this over with.” 

Noctis stood with a groan, “Awesome.” He moved forward and out the doorway with his arms raised in a stretch, Gladio nudging him out faster. Prompto jumped up, ready to scurry out behind the two before he was caught in an awkward situation. Before he could make the quick escape, Ignis had his elbow locked in a tight grasp to refrain him from getting away so easily. Man, he could move fast- that was lightning practically!

“Wait,”

“Uh…” Prompto looked at the hold he was caught in, Ignis following his gaze and abruptly letting go as he took a step back. Instinctively he held the area he was grabbed, shuffling in place as he avoided the retainer's gaze. _He’s gonna kill me. I’m going to die in this room-_

Ignis cleared his throat, “Apologies, I just needed a quick word before I got lost in my work.” He continued when there was no response, unknowing to Prompto writing a silent will.

“I’m not upset about today being shortcoming.”

Prompto perked up, snapping up to look at Ignis. “Wait- you’re not? Really?” 

“No, actually I-” 

Noctis poked his head back into the room, interrupting whatever Ignis had been saying. “Guys, Gladio’s getting pissy.” To which they heard a ‘Hurry up!’ from the hall to solidify his statement. He disappeared soon after, popping back out of the room like whack-a-mole.

Ignis sighed, gesturing for them to follow the Prince. “Perhaps we can finish this tonight? Assuming this will be handled in time for our weekly ‘Game night’.” 

Prompto finally cracked a smile, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pocket as Ignis closed the door behind them. “Sure thing, Iggy.” They bumped shoulders briefly before following the pack to get Noctis ready. Though, he underestimated how long such a process could be.

It had drifted into dusk already by the time they were bounding down the citadel steps — the sun hiding in the horizon and leaving a blue dusting over the surroundings. The royal protocol was such a lengthy thing, you’d think after so many years of it they would’ve adapted some laws by now. It left them stuck in business without a proper lunch, and Prompto could feel it for sure. His stomach growled in a complaint, irritated with the lack of food in the day. “ _Man_ I could use some grub.” Prompto couldn’t help whining, grabbing the attention of the guys.

“Same, I’m starving.” Noctis made a face as he held his stomach.

Ignis and Gladio merely nodded in agreeance, too famished to poke at them for whining. At least the car trip went smoother with Ignis behind the wheel, Prompto taking the front passenger seat — fiddling with the radio to pass the time. He liked these moments with the guys, the ones where they hit the road and fell into a natural group. 

He hoped to have more of that someday.

-

Once they had made it to Noctis’ apartment, Ignis took immediate action in the kitchen to cure their starvation. Prompto was already pulling some board games out to get the night started, while Gladio snuck snacks behind the retainers back. 

Noctis popped a chip bag open, mistakenly alerting their chief. 

“Don’t fill yourself with junk, Noctis.” He called from the kitchen, the prince snorting in answer. 

Curious as to what his friend was cookin’ up, Prompto left the two in charge of setting up Life and padded into the kitchen. Usually, they would play monopoly, since it lasts a decent time. But after Gladio flipped the board last week, that one was retired until further notice. 

“Whatcha cookin’ up?” He asks, looking around Ignis’s shoulder. 

“Some curry, nothing frivolous.” Prompto grinned, turning a bit to lean on the counter next to where Ignis was currently chopping the ingredients. He liked to watch when Ignis was in the kitchen, sitting on the bar or an unused countertop. The way he always moved with purpose and ease — Prompto could watch for hours.

“Nice! That’s one of my favorites.”

“I know,” Ignis set his knife down in favor of stirring the pot before reaching over to one of the spices on the countertop to his left. “Thought I’d return the favor of today.”

The warm fuzzies were back, though quickly overruled by the guilt of how today went. He only got to spend a morning and lunch by himself! That wasn’t enough to rest and enjoy your day. “Aw, you don’t have to do that.“ 

Ignis wiped his hands on his apron out of habit. “Nonsense, your efforts were appreciated, and I’d like to show that.” 

“Are you sure? I mean... I’m not complaining about the good food or anything,” He paused, vaguely chewing on his lip. “But you didn’t get your day off so I still owe ya.” 

“Believe that as you may, but the gesture itself was more than enough.” Ignis looked up from his cutting board right as Prompto’s head turned fast enough to give him whiplash. They found the air charged in their shared gaze -- unknown to where these words could lead them. 

Prompto really wanted to kiss him.

“O-oh, yeah,” He felt like his heart had stopped in its tracks, a red blush creeping up his neck and frosting the tips of his ears. “Yeah! No problem, uh-“ Before he could properly respond, Noctis called for him from the living room. 

“Hurry up, Prom! I got a game to win.“

_Thank the six, I’m saved!_ “Coming!” The moment had passed, the energy slowing to a barely noticeable hum between the two. Prompto sheepishly smiled and quickly gestured towards the living room. 

“Sorry gotta appease the demon!” 

Ignis surprised him once again with a laugh. “Hurry before he takes us all out.” He said with a voice laced with amusement. With that, Prompto turned to bound out of the room. 

However… something clicked before he could make it out into the open space, suddenly remembering the coupon. Maybe if he…

“Wait,” He scrambled to take the case of his phone off, practically skidding through the kitchen to stand in front of Ignis again with a grin. Ignis watched with brows raised in confusion. Once he managed to fumble his way to the setup, “Here- for our date.” 

It was Ignis’ turn to blush, the flush complimenting his eyes and leaving Prompto practically breathless where he stood. He wanted a picture of that so bad. “I look forward to it, darling.”

_Oh my gods- darling?!_ Nothing could prepare him for the power of a pet name. Not to mention how well that worked, holy six! He was going to marry this man- _Too soon oops._

Prompto manages to escape after that, giddy and in an infinitely better mood. This doesn’t go unnoticed of course, Gladio immediately starts up when he notices the blonde floating on his feet. Noctis just fluffs his hair with a silent promise to talk later about what just happened in the kitchen. He totally doesn’t trip over himself for the rest of the night. 

But it was more than worth it to see Ignis’ smile reach his eyes again.


End file.
